1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field and common practice of removing braids from the hair. This total tool is a new concept in the field of braid removal in that it is designed to be used with a single finger, thus providing greater ease of use in both home and commercial applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair braiding is very common in our culture these days. There are many different types of hairstyles that incorporate braids into their hair. Many hairstyles include numerous amounts of braids in their hair and all these braids need to be removed. Because braiding hair is such a common practice in these times, a tool that can efficiently remove braids should be researched and developed. Although there are many motorized and non-motorized tools to remove braids, the efficiency, speed, and convenience are lacking. Often times with the tools that are available today, people's arms get tired and it takes too long to remove braids from a person's hair. Also, many people have to use additional tools, along with other tools, to remove braids from their hair.
Due to this shortcoming in currently available debraiding tools, we must come up with tools that are easier for the consumer and can free up some time without hurting a person's arms or making them buy many different accessories.